goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji Gets Grounded
Shinji Gets Grounded (often abbreviated by fans to "SGG") is the debut web series by Youtube user YO YO YO RAP MUSIC AND VIDEO GAMES (a.k.a Phifedawg or WickDood) starring Shinji Ikari from the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Each episode ends with Shinji getting grounded by his parents and the NERV staff. Shinji Gets Grounded has guest starred Bill Cosby, Walter White, Rachel Maddow, Tommy Wiseau and some of the infamous GoAnimate Troublemakers such as Memy9909, Zara and Eric. The series gained popularity when a screenshot of the first episode was shared by Tumblr page GoAnimateScreencaps, gaining over 1000 notes within 24 hours. The series continues to have strong support from the Tumblr community. Shinji Gets Grounded has gained a cult following and been described as the best GoAnimate series since'' Large Father and Small Son''. Spinoffs from the series have been created, such as'' Adventures of Yui Ikari'' and Starbuck Gets Grounded. Many GoAnimate users have incorporated Shinji into their videos. In November 2014 a gala premiere was held to celebrate the release of Episode 10: "Shinji Gets Grounded: One More Final". Guests were served expensive champagne at WickDood's apartment. In January 2015 it was announced that Shinji Gets Grounded was renewed for a second season, and a trailer was released. The second season is currently filming. Christmas Special The Shinji Gets Grounded Christmas Special was released on December 21, 2014. It features many characters from the series. It was produced due to the fan demand following the conclusion of Shinji Gets Grounded. Additional funding ($10 million) for the production was acquired from a sponsorship deal with Hungry Jacks, Coca-Cola and Starbucks. Controversy The final episode caused a lot of controversy when it was delayed for 2 months due to the budget running out. An additional $10 million funding was obtained through a sponsorship deal with Monster Energy Drink. The series has also attracted haters who post messages such as "DON'T ****ING MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF SHINJI." This started the conflict with Kaworu Sakurada and his brother which has continued throughout the series. At the video game tournament Southern Cross Championships 2014 a combo video was shown that included Shinji at the end. Yui Ikari grounded him for making a combo video from anime games. This video caused a lot of controversy because the in-jokes were not understood by the audience and GoAnimate has been banned from future Fighting Game Community events. Home Video Release On December 2, 2014 Studio Khara announced that Neon Genesis Evangelion and End of Evangelion will be released on blu-ray, and Shinji Gets Grounded will be included. The bonus episode "Adventures of Yui Ikari" will also be part of the collection. An alternate cut of Episode 10 was created, due to Youtube blocking the original version in certain countries including Australia. This is the official VHS version, the differences are mainly in the introduction and music. Differences from Neon Genesis Evangelion The canon of Shinji Gets Grounded differs from the original Evangelion series and Rebuild movies. * Shinji's mother Yui is alive and working at NERV * Misato is the teacher of Shinji's class * Mari only appears in the final episode and Christmas special * Third Impact occurs during the first episode, but the series continues anyway * Asuka wears an eyepatch * Rei wears her school uniform from the alternate reality of Episode 26 * The Human Instrumentality Project is replaced with the Human Grounding Project * In the second season Shinji's personality changes a lot. He is now destroying buildings and killing people Episodes Category:Grounded series Category:TV shows Category:Grounded Videos Category:Suspended TV shows Category:Projects